Someone to Love
by kamikazeDoll
Summary: my first fanfiction and i don't know what to write in here...so just read inside.
1. Prologue

****

Someone to Love

Author's Note:

Hello everyone…my name is Elite Feng… but people just call me Feng… so yeah… call me dat…^_^… umm…go easy on me this is my first official fan fiction so shinjite kudasai when I say I MIGHT NOT BE GOOD!! *cries* so please go easy on me? R & R for me everyone! Peace out!

Dislaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailormoon! I never will own either of them!

....................................................................................................

****

Prologue 

I always thought that was never anyone here to love me to care for me…thinking in this world I was nothing but a machine to destroy, to kill, to not really live a real life but was given to me by a mission… my name…actually I never really had a name, to the one who trained me he thought it wasn't compulsory to have a name, in his words "it is just a way of identifying who you are" but to him, I am not really anything but a tool of destruction. But I think about what someone close named me, she was one of the only beings in my life that called me as their equal as one of them, her name was Setsuna, she was one of the most beautiful beings I have ever seen in my 16 years old life with her eerily black-green hair and her deep maroon coloured eyes…for some reason she would always call me "hime-sama", to be honest their isn't anything princess-like about me [AN: guess who it is yet?]… with my silver hair and dark blue eyes, some people its very strange that I have these features. I have never really known about my past, and I never had a normal childhood at all. All I remember when I was a child was a lady who looked just like me, with her kind and sincere smile and love filled eyes, she was considered a goddess compared to what I am. All I ever wanted in my entire life eventhough I haven't ever showed it was to be loved. Not to be a perfect warrior.

I loved Setsuna [AN: not the yuri way ppl!!] for she was like the only close thing to a mother figure... i will always remember her in my heart... but my heart yearns for someone else to love, the name Setsuna gave was....

Serenity Usagi Tsuki, the perfect warrior...


	2. Chapter 1

****

Someone to Love

Dislaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailormoon! I never will own either of them!

'……………' = thinking

"……………" = speaking

+……………+ = flashback or something like that! Ehehe..

....................................................................................................

****

Chapter 1

In the midst of the night… you would think nothing would be stirring especially a silver-headed young girl of the age of 16. 

If you would just look at her, you would presume her to be innocent and naïve from the world but if you would look into her dark blue eyes you would see all the pain and loneliness that resides inside. Her codename is Serenity Usagi Tsuki…the perfect warrior.

Her silver hair rustle in the wind, giving her an angelic look, her cold blue eyes stared up into the night sky and you would swear that you saw a glint of a tear. 

'Why am I alone once again? Why did Setsuna and the others have to leave me alone?'

Serenity started to think back to the day when she found out the news of her role in the war and the departure of her only companions. 

+ flash back +

In a long and silent hallway, there was a soft pattering of footsteps. There Serenity was seen walking into a hanger where Dr. C [AN: that's the doctor who trained her.. =)] instructed to her to go to for an important meeting…

- Inside -

1 woman and 3 sixteen year old girls were waiting with a middle-aged man in a mobile suit hanger, they were Setsuna Meiou (sp?), she was the oldest female in the group at the age of 20, her dark black-green hair reached up to her waist and was pulled up into a half bun and her maroon coloured eyes were filled with wisdom beyond her years. 

Haruka Teno'h would have been mistaken for as a guy from afar by her short dirty-blonde hair and the style of her clothes but if you look closely she was definitely female, her blue eyes [ AN: tell me if I'm wrong ok? I haven't watch Sailor Moon for a long time ] held a inner fire.

Michiru Kaioh (sp?) was a graceful young girl with shoulder length teal coloured hair and gentle kind green coloured eyes that if you look more closely into would have had a calm ocean inside . 

Hotaru Tomoe was a pale but beautiful young girl with dark violet coloured hair that was layered to her chin and eerily violet misty coloured eyes with deadly spark hidden behind child like behaviour.

Dr. C was a middle aged man who looked very strict and arrogant about his self but not of others around him. His hair was up in the strangest style which was sticking out everywhere and was the colour blue [AN: Don't blame me… I'm watching Dragon Ball Z at the moment and I love Goku's hairstyle =D ] his eyes were covered by a strange black type of sunglasses.

All of them were waiting for the last member to join them before they began their meeting. 

None of them had to wait long for there came in a silver headed teenager with cold dark blue eyes. She walked up to them stealthily as if she wasn't even touching the ground, Dr. C smirked when he saw his perfect warrior, she was everything he ever dreamed of a soldier, obedient, cold and emotionless, ruthless in battle and perfect in mind and body.

"Ahh… I see you have finally arrived Serenity… Now let's get down to business shall we?" Dr. C asked his perfect warrior.

"…" was the response to his question, Serenity just looked him coldly in the eyes, no emotion showing inside. 

Dr. C just ignored this and faced the others who also were in the hanger. 

"Now…Setsuna have you and the others finish building Blaque Storm?" he questioned the black-green haired woman.

The woman in question looked up from the ground and she gave a slight nod, probably distracted on something else. 

Dr. C's face lit up when he got the message that Blaque Storm was finally completely building this "blaque storm" thing. 

Serenity had a questioning look on her face but it quickly disappeared, Dr. C finally remembering there were other people in the room finally explained the purpose of his sudden burst of joy.

"You see Serenity, you play an important part in this. Blaque Storm is your new gundam… you have been chosen to pilot the ultimate gundam, it is built with the zero system and can only be used by one of pure in soul, body and mind. In other words, this gundam was made especially for you and only you." explained Dr. C, he had a broad smile on his face while explaining this to Serenity.

"hnn" was the grunted response. 'why am I the one chosen to pilot a gundam that only chooses one with a pure soul? I'm not pure at all." was the thought in her head.

Haruka seeing the questioning look in her eyes spoke up. "You see Koneko-chan, even though you may think you are not a pure soul you are the purest soul in the entire galaxy" 

Serenity nodded and gave a slight smile to Haruka, she faced Dr. C for the next question she was going to ask. 

"where is the gundam? I want to learn how to use the real thing instead of those stimulations I was trained in."

"it is right behind me" was Michiru's reply

Serenity nodded and gave a slight smile which disappeared right after it appeared.

Dr. C stopped his "victory dance" and went back to his serious exterior. "Serenity, new pilot of Blaque Storm, Pilot 00, you have a new mission."

Serenity turned to face the 'kind' doctor with attentive but cold eyes, Dr. C resume his speaking when it was affirmative that he got the attention of his pupil. 

"You see, Pilot 00, your mission is to attend the new school, Blue Skies [An: I'm making this up ok?] and observe from afar these 5 young boys, all information you will need is inside this disk, also in this mission you will also receive smaller missions to do like assist the gundam pilots and etc. Now 00 do you accept this mission?"

"Mission Accepted" was the monotonous reply.

"Very good" Dr. C said, he turned and walked towards the entry to the hanger and exited the room. He came back inside with something in his hand. 

A silver laptop, a new edition. 

"Also Serenity, this mission is solo… which means no one will accompany you to attend Blue Skies Academy on Earth." 

There was a flash of pain that crossed over Serenity's eyes before it disappeared, and she nodded with a sort of robotic notion. 

Dr. C handed her the laptop and left the room. A few minutes of silence was held in the room before Hotaru decided to break it. 

"Serenity-Hime, please understand… we didn't handle the news very well, but you we will meet again, Dr. C didn't mention that in 6 months we will rejoin your side and fight against OZ but the reason for the long wait is that we must finish building our suits and it will take some time… please understand this."

Silence was the only thing hanging in the air for a few minutes before Serenity turned towards her only friends with tears in her eyes, for the very first time. 

She ran towards them and threw her arms around her mother figure, and the group the only thing keeping her sane from the training she endure in her entire life. 

"I will miss you all dearly… please return to me…" was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she continued to hug her friends as silent tears went down her pale beautiful face.

"Koneko, we will miss you!"

"Hai, hime, we love you and will return"

"Be careful! Life is to be lived"

"Just have faith, we will be back with in 6 months."

As the groups of women, just continued to hug their lonely friend, Unbeknownst to them a silent figure watched them with a sad smile on their face.

"Soon, you will find each other, once again" 

+ end flash back +

Serenity looked up into the sky looking for her colony… the one she left behind, silent tears flowing down her face while she thought of all the good times, times where she felt loved and not alone.

"Sereni! Where are you?" came a female voice, abit far off in the distance.

"Sereni! Get your butt over here!" came the same voice.

Serenity had to smile when she heard the voice, the voice belong to the only girl who became her friend when she attended Blue Skies, 4 months ago.

Her friend's name was Feng TsukiHikari, she laughed at the strange name, Phoenix Moonlight. But the name suited her perfectly, Feng was different from most girls in Blue Skies, while most girls had long hair, Feng had short red, blonde and blue-streaked spiked black hair [AN: that's my hairstyle! ^_^ ], her eyes were one of the assets that made her different, it held a inner fire buried under black-blue silver flecked eyes but her eyes were similar to Serenity's cold and hardened. Her figure was that of an athlete and her attire was strange, most of it was that of a gangster even her personality was that of a gangster.

Serenity came out of her reverie when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a slight yell of "Sereni!" in her ear.

There stood in front of her the person she was thinking of…

"Sereni! Where were you!! I was so hectic when I found you missing after the gang meeting I went to!" Feng's voice asked her.

Serenity found out after 2 months of living in the same apartment as Feng that she was one of the leaders in the Element gang, Serenity was also surprised when she came across the news that Feng was a member of the Gundam team, the female group. 

[AN: I forgot to mention, that Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, Serenity and Feng are the female version of the G-BOYS, and in this I'm making Zechs a G-BOY… ^_^ and Trieze will be a good guy… You will see!! *evil laughter* ::Hiiro:: Chibi Feng… you scare everyone too much… *sweat drop*] 

"Come On!! We have school tomorrow! I'm gonna be late for sure tomorrow coz of you!" Feng said, dragging Serenity to their apartment that was 2-3 blocks away from the park.

Serenity just had to smile at Feng's antics… 'she sure is a good actor'.

Serenity knew that in the night that Feng would cry herself to sleep, sometimes she wouldn't go to sleep at all… or bury herself in her laptop. 

"Sereni! We're here! Lets go inside and eat!!! C'mon! before we have to sleep!"

"Hai, Feng… lets go!" a wide grin appeared on her face.

They ate and bid each other farewell… going to sleep and awaiting the new day that soon will come, falling unconscious to a soothing darkness.

+ NEXT DAY +

"AHHHH!!!!!! WE ARE LATE!!!" was the first thing Serenity heard first thing in the morning…looking at the bedside clock it confirmed how true Feng's statement/scream truly was. 

With renew energy, Serenity rushed to shower, clothe herself and brush her teeth and then eat meeting up with her room mate which was gobbling down the food she made.

After eating, Feng and Serenity grabbed their textbooks, money, laptops and keys and ran out the door locking it.

The DUO arrived at school with 5 minutes to spare, they sat down very closely to 5 young boys. 

Hiiro, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Quatre… the infamous and mysterious gundam boys.

The room went silent when the teacher called upon the attention of the students. 

"Class, I would like to inform you we have new transfer Students arriving to this classroom and a new professor teaching. Please welcome them with kind and warm hearts." the gentle voice of the teacher flowed confidently throughout the classroom.

The door that connected the hall to the class slid open and in walked 4 mysterious figures. Serenity's gave out a loud gasp and who she saw.

---end chapter---

:AN: 

Sorry y'all for not updating so long…just that I had to go to parties and vacation so I didn't have the time to make the chapter… BUT NOW I DID! *evil laugh* *cough cough* ummm… so I hope you enjoy this! Review and tell me who the couples for Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru should be for ok? Ehehe..

This is definetly a Hiiro/Usagi fic! Ok? Ehehe.. And I gots someone! *wink* okies.. Umm

JA NE and PEACE OUT! ~_^

DAME NA MAHAL! SARAP! TCGB AND STAY TRU!


	3. STOPPING IT ALL

Hi Everyone!!

This is Elite Feng.. *hides behind computer screen* umm.. This is sorta embarrassin' to some of the ppl out there .. Who are supporting my two "uncontinued" fanfics.. But the truth of the matter is.. I won't be able to finish these fanfics for a VERY LONG TIME.. The reason is that I am studying for my higher school certificate (HSC to those in Australia) and it is very stressful especially since I just started year 11.. *bows head repeatedly* gomen nasai minna-chan!! Gomen gomen gomen.. But if I have the time and the motivation I **might** surely be able to continue it.. But from the stress levels I'm experiencing right now that is boosted majorly with my medical condition I might not be able to do that do.. So I'm so very very sorry.. And please if you have any complaints or anything about this.. I will gladly accept the flames.. Just leave your email address and I'll explain it more clearly for you guys out there.. particularly since I made most people wait so very long for the update.. Gomen nasai to all!!

And to the following authors/reviewers I thank you for all the support you've shown me in my period of being an author…

- The Plutonian

- Jupiter Angel

- SilverComet1

- Heerosgurl

- ChibiHeartDragon

- Evil Lollipops From Outerspace 

- supersonic 

- Angel-Goddess

- Ancient-Legend

- Wenfei

- ren^ren - chan à thanks RENZ.. I miss ya heaps dude..

- alexz

- PrincessVi-Vi

-Writing Soul

- darkstar51

- Ivy Tearen

- Topaz Dragon 

- Angel of Devils

- Jade Stellar

- Kaiya

- rogue night 

- wicked tenshi

- Icy fire

Much Salamat! And Domo Arigato to all that read it.. But most of all the 23 authors who had the enough compassion to read my stupid story..

Domo Arigato and Konban Wa.. ^^ goodnight my parez… 

- elite feng 


End file.
